Their Miracle
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: What happened after the coin toss? A preview of what might have been. AU in a way.
1. Their Lives

**Title: Their Miracle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellasario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS.**

* * *

**May 25, 2012**

**0200 Zulu**

**1800 PST**

**San Diego, CA**

It had been a long day for Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb. As it was a three-day Memorial Day weekend and everyone was traveling out of the city. She, along with her family, had plans to go to La Jolla to see Trish and Frank Burnett.

While sitting in the heavy traffic she thought about her current life. It had been seven years since she accepted the CO position at Joint Legal Services, Southwest in San Diego. For the most part, she loved the job being able to impart wisdom and what she learned while work at JAG. Of course, she had to deal with way more paperwork, meetings, and bureaucracy. Then there were days where she had to reign in the lawyers who worked under her. However, now she was able to set her own hours and leave early if she needed to be with her family. Also thankfully she had Petty Officer First Class, Jennifer Coates, to help as her assistant.

She was lost in thought when she heard a honk. She shook her head and saw that traffic was moving and she began driving. When she finally reached their home she drove the car into the garage, turned off the engine, and went into the house where she saw Harm making dinner. When they made eye contact and When he motioned to living, what she saw in the living room, made her feel all her worries and stress melt away. She saw hers and Harm's five-year-old daughter Kira Catherine Rabb sitting with her adopted sister Mattie who was reading her a book.

Mac sighed. She loved her family. Harm was the absolute best husband ever. Bless his heart, ever since he had decided to forego London and retired from the Naval service as a Captain. Now he had been a committed stay at home dad. At the moment, he worked part-time as a Navy recruiter. He had said that he would start working with Jack Keeter as flight instructor once Kira was in school fulltime. For now, he put family first always.

Then there was Mattie. Before she and Harm had gotten together, Mattie had been injured in a crash. They decided they put in a petition to adopt Mattie so she could help get the help and attention she needed. Mattie's father, Mr. Johnson saw how well Mattie thrived when she with Harm. He knew that she also needed a mother figure thought it was best to fully relinquish his parental rights of her to Mac and Harm. It took time, but after two years of care, and rehabilitation and persistence, Mattie had gotten better and was now walking once again.

Now there was Kira and Mac sighed a second in many minutes. Kira was their miracle baby. It had been hard for her after her doctor said she had endometriosis. Even with the surgery, she told Harm she had a small chance of conceiving. But that didn't deter them from trying. Finally, five years ago, in 2007, they succeeded when Kira came into the world.

She was a perfect combination of her and Harm as she had inherited Mac's skin tone and Harm' eyes and smile. Their daughter was both beautiful, cheerful, and she from the looks of it had inherited Mac's brains. She would be a heart breaker for sure. Harm who usually displayed toughness but was reduced to cuteness when their daughter was in his arms. Mac knew this would happen from the first moment they saw Kira after she was born.

_-April 2007-_

_It had been ten hours since Mac gave birth to Kira. The moment the water broke, they got the bags and Harm drove as fast he as he could to the hospital, without a break in the law of the road. Not long after settling in, their baby was crowning and Mac had given birth to their daughters soon after When Mac awoke she looked in the direction of the whisper and saw Harm whispering to their newborn daughter as she was now sound asleep in her daddy's arms._

_Mac knew Harm was usually the epitome of toughness and manliness, but now that their princess had him wrapped around her tiny fingers and he was reduced to a puddle of mush. She couldn't help but smile when she heard a part of the conversation, "...if you bring a guy for us to meet you should know that your sister, momma and I, as well Uncles Bud, AJ, and Sturgis will heavily interrogate him because we want to be able to protect you for as long as we can."_

_Mac spoke up and got Harm's attention, "You know Harm, I don't think she will be able to grasp the concept anytime soon."_

_Harm turned and looked at his beautiful wife, smiled, shrugged and in a serious tone, he said, "It's never too early to start now."_

Mac smiled at the thought of the bond her two daughters had formed from the beginning. Mattie stopped to turn the page when he caught her eye and smiled. Mattie whispered, "Baby sis look who is home?"

Kira looked up and squealed, "Mommy!"

Mac smiled. She truly loved both their daughters equally and more than words could explain. She went over and picked up Kira and hugged her tightly as Kira wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her back tightly. When they came apart, Mac sat down and after giving Mattie a hug she kissed Kira's forehead and asked, "I love you baby girl, were you good for daddy and sissy?"

Kira with the smile she inherited from Harm, replied with a firm nod, "Uh-huh, we had fun. Sissy took me to school, and then daddy came to pick me up after school, he made mac and cheese, we went to the park afterward, we played, and after that, sissy read to me."

Mac smiled. It sounded like the perfect day for a five-year-old. After changing her clothes, Mac spent time with her daughter while Harm finished making dinner. After dinner, Petty Officer First Class Jen Coates had arrived home and they went to the room they shared. Once Kira had played for a little longer, she got ready for bed before Sarah sang her to sleep. After that Sarah whispered, "How about I go and shower and then we can work on giving Kira and Mattie a sibling?"

Harm smiled. "You have got yourself a deal, ninja girl."

As Mac went to freshen up, Harm thought about that faithful night that their lives forever changed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading "Their Miracle". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Reminiscing

**Title: Their Miracle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS. Bosson owns one in a Million.**

**Author's Note: The song in this chapter is one of my all-time favorite songs, ever! I think it fits Harm and Mac to a T, that is for sure!**

**Takes Place During: Fair Winds and Following Seas (Season 10.24)**

**Mentions of: Yesterday's Heroes (3.15), Silent Service (4.16), and Boomerang Part 2 (5.16) **

* * *

**-Seven Years Earlier, April 29, 2005-**

**0300 Zulu**

**2200 EST Local**

**McMurphy's Bar**

The main party had continued until just after ten pm. Both Bud and Harriett thought it would be best to go home and relieve the babysitter since the sitter had a test the next day. However, they asked if Sarah needed a ride home since she got a ride from them. Sarah didn't say anything as she and Harm continued to look lovingly at each other. That was all the answer that Harriet and Bud needed. Their two best friends deserve all the time they could get together, especially now that they are engaged. After Mac got her overnight bag and bidding goodnight, they all went home.

After everyone had gone home, Mac and Harm, who stayed behind for a little while longer. They left at closing time but not before giving their bartender Joanna a big tip. After that, they walked out of the bar out hand in hand. It didn't take long before Harm wrapped his arm around his fiancée. He sighed. He finally had the woman of his dreams wrapped in his arms. Just over nine years filled with complications, work, relationships with other people, she was his forever. He leaned down and kissed Mac only for her to place her hands on his face to pull him even closer to deepen the kiss.

When they came up for air he said, "I want to spend the night with you in my arms, but you know since most of our belongings is now packed, and we both don't have bed to sleep on I thought we have our fun where there is a bed for sleep and other things."

Mac smiled. She loved where this was going. She said, "Well, sailor, I do have my overnight bag. How about you?"

Harm with his patented flyboy smile said, "I do too."

Feeling love, Mac exclaimed, "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

When they got to their hotel, Harm registered, and then they headed up. But not before Sarah saw the name, she saw that he registered them. She smiled; it would be right when their big day comes. During the elevator ride up, they were the only ones, so they embraced and shared sweet kisses. Neither Mac nor Harm could enough of each other's kisses. Who could blame them?

When they reached their floor and their room, Harm got the door open on the first try despite Mac trying to distract him. No sooner had they arrived at their hotel room, their bags were on the ground when Mac placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, closed and locked it. She turned around and saw Harm had already taken off his uniform jacket and pant was now in boxers and undershirt. The undershirt showed off his toned arms and muscled chest. It was that smiled that had not only gotten her through tough days but now she would be able to wake up to that smile and be the last thing she saw before she went to sleep.

Holding his arms open, Mac walked right into his arms. No other words were exchanged when he pulled her to him, holding her close to him. He will never let this woman go, ever. It was their turn to have a happy ending. After they lovingly gaze into each other's eyes for a few minutes, their lips met, and after a slow kiss, he began ravishing her with every ounce of being he had in him. Mac loved having his lips on her. Now she got to enjoy it for all eternity. She responded by wrapping one arm around his neck and her hand in his hair. All the kisses they shared had been more passion-infused since they got engaged mere hours ago. One thing was for sure there were many more to come.

When they parted lips, they had leaned forehead to forehead. Harm asked, "May I have this dance, Sarah?"

Mac looked at him and said, "But there is no music."

Harm replied, "There is now."

Harm picked up the remote that was nearby, and the stereo began to play. It was a pop song. Now neither listened to pop, but this song was slow and sweet.

Harm first took her right hand into his left, and as she placed her left hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her waist and began to dance. It was not long before their hands moved and were wrapped around each other and holding each other closely with their foreheads touching and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

_Your one in a million, oh_

_ Your one in a million, woa oh_

_ One, one, one, one, one,_

_Sometimes love can hit you everyday_

_ Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_

_ But only one can really make me stay_

_ The sign, the one in the sky, has said to me_

_Your one in a million_

_ Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_ Your one in a million_

_ Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_I've been looking for that special one_

_ I've been searching for someone to give me love_

_ When I thought that all the hope was gone_

_ A smile and there you were and I was gone_

_ I always will remember how I felt that day_

_ A feeling indescribable to me, yeah_

_ I always knew there was an answer for my prayer_

_ And you, your the one, the one for me_

_Your one in a million_

_ Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_ Your one in a million_

_ Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible_

_ They tried to catch me but it was impossible_

_ No one could hurt me it was my game_

_ Until I met you baby and it wasn't the same_

_ When you didn't want me, I wanted you_

_ Because the funny thing about it is I like the show_

_ I like it when it's difficult I like it when it's hard_

_ Then you know it's worth it that you find your heart_

_ (Whoa)_

_Your one in a million_

_ Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_ Your one in a million_

_Your once in a lifetime_

_ You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_Your one in a million_

During the whole song, Mac gazed into her fiancé's eyes. Harm was and is truly one in a million and the only guy who loved her for her. She knew that Harm felt the exact same way. When the song came to an end, Harm looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Holding her hands in his, he began what he wanted to say, "Mac, my love you know that I'm not good with a speech like this out of the courtroom and earlier I gave you half of an engagement proposal, but you deserve a full one. Sarah, my love I learned years back that Sarah means princess in Hebrew. So, my beautiful princess from the moment we first met in the Rose Garden, feelings in me stirred. Sure, at first it didn't help that you liked Diane. But all things aside after I got to know you better, you couldn't be more different from Diane. You are confident, intelligent, and, most of all, you don't take nonsense from me or anyone for that matter. Most notably, the time you followed me when I went to Russia to find out my father's fate and kept me and my six safe. Since then, the time we continue to do so for each other. For that, I am forever grateful. I know that my father is now looking down and smiling at the both of us."

Pausing, he let her hands go, reached into his pant pocket and pulled a small velvet box, and after he opened and showed it to her when she gasped. The ring gave off an antique and vintage vibe; it had three diamonds set side by side in a rose gold ring setting. She could tell it was an heirloom of the Rabb family. Harm then continued, "Sarah, my mom gave me this ring right around the time I started at JAG and told me to keep safe and give it to the woman I love. I had only gotten it out of the safety deposit box on the way to the celebration at McMurphy's, but it didn't seem right to give to you then."

Pausing again only to continue on this time on one knee, holding her left hand, and looking at up her, "This ring was the ring that my grandfather Henry gave to Grams when they got engaged. Grams gave it to my father when he was ready to ask my mom to marry him. Now I am giving it to you. Sarah Catherine MacKenzie, my loving princess, the one and only I want to spend the rest of my life with, will you do the honors becoming the next Mrs. Rabb, will you marry me?"

Sarah was a complete loss for words by this point. The words that Harm said were no doubt heartfelt even it was hard for him to articulate. The squid she met at the Rose Garden who had captured her heart long before they got their acts together was now properly asking her to be his forever. With happy tears in her eyes, she smiled and replied, "I love you, Harmon David Rabb, Jr., without a doubt, yes, I will marry you."

Harm grinned from ear to ear. His life was complete with Mac's answer to his proper proposal. He took the delicate ring out of the velvet cushions and slid it on to her finger. It was a perfect fit as it sat snugly above the knuckle. They were both smiling with happiness. This moment couldn't be more perfect. Sarah, with all her might, pulled Harm up and with her hands on his face, pulled him for a searing kiss, which he deepened as he held her close to him. As they made out, they began to undress each other. He got her out of the red dress, and it pooled on the floor before she got out of it. When the parted lips, he saw her in sensual lingerie. Mac saw how much desire and love radiated from Harm's eyes. She then leaned in and whispered, "Take me to bed and make love to me, sailor. I want to feel every inch of you as you do with me."

Harm smiled and said, "Anything for you, sweet thing."

Thus they began the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Their Miracle." Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Their Future

**Title: Their Miracle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS.**

* * *

**Present-day, May 25, 2012**

**0200 Zulu**

**1800 PST**

**Rabb-MacKenzie Home, San Diego, CA**

Harm smiled. He fondly remembered that night that he and Sarah had sealed their love for each other.

His Sarah.

He was one lucky guy to have the beautiful Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb as his wife. To think that he had almost lost Sarah three times, first to Dalton Lowne when she temporarily left JAG to work in private law firm, second to Mic Brumby, and the third to the spook Clayton Webb. That scared him to no end. Now he had her and never wanted to lose her. One thing was for sure he would not only worship her for her intelligence and tenacity but also her beauty and the ground she walked on.

Then Harm realized how long it was taking his wife to get ready. That it had gotten too quiet, thinking something was up, he got from the couch, turned off the lights to the living room, and walked to their master bedroom when he noticed a slither of light coming from the master bedroom. Once he reached it, he noted soft music playing, as he pushed the door open he saw the ambiance and the way the room was decorated; then he saw his wife sitting in a sensual position with only a blanket covering her. Harm tried with all his will not to run over to her, jump on the bed, and ravish his wife right then and there.

Seeing the look on her husband's face, Mac smirked. She loved the look on his face. She knew she still had that effect on Harm. She crooked a finger at him, and after he came close enough, she pulled him down by his shirt and gave and gave him a short but satisfying kiss. When the parted lips Mac said in a low voice dripping with desire, "Why do we go to bed early and then see where the rest of night takes us."

Harm smiled and said, "I would love that Mrs. Rabb."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading "Their Miracle." Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
